This invention relates to supporting surfaces, and more particularly, to the adaptation of support surfaces for golf carts to a wide variety of environmental conditions.
The conventional golf cart includes a user seat, which typically is made from a plastic, such as vinyl. Vinyl seats pose problems of comfort and practicality to the person seated on them.
On a hot day the plastic absorbs solar energy and becomes uncomfortably hot. This poses a problem, particularly when there is contact with a golfer's unprotected skin. In some cases, the heating effect can be sufficiently severe to produce a burn. Even when contact is with protected skin, there often is stickiness associated with plastic seats. Conversely, on a cold day, a vinyl seat can send a cold chill when the person is seated.
In addition, on a rainy day, moisture can collect on the seat and remain because of the relative impermeability of plastic. The result is further discomfort for the golfer.
In an attempt to deal with the discomfort associated with conventional golf cart seats, it is common practice for golfers to use a towel. The ordinary golfing towel is used primarily to wipe clubs and balls. It often has fasteners that make it inappropriate for sitting.
Furthermore, the need to adapt the golf cart seat to a wide variety of environmental conditions ranging from hot to cold is not conveniently met by any of the accessories currently available to golfers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to adapt support surfaces to a wide range of environmental conditions. A related object is to adapt such surfaces to a wide range of temperature and atmospheric conditions, ranging from excessive heat to relative cold, and from dry to wet conditions.
A further object of the invention is to adapt the seats of golf carts for use in all kinds of weather, ranging from hot to cold, and from rain to shine. A related object is to make such adaptation with golf cart seats of plastic, such as vinyl.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate the need for towels to protect golfers from seating discomfort associated with adverse temperature and climatic conditions.